five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.4
Witam w 4 części mojej historyjki! Tak sobie ostatnio myślałam, że w ogóle nie wiecie jak wyglądają główni bohaterowie. Więc w tej części opiszę ich wygląd i opowiem jak się poznali i stali się BFF's. Ciekawe kogo lubicie lub polubicie najbardziej. Joe Scoot: średniego wzrostu, szczupły, blondyn o jasno niebieskich oczach i jasnej karnacji. Pewny swego, opiekuńczy, potrafi zachować zimną krew, nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o wyznawanie uczuć. Maria Lewandowska: jej wzrost jest tak pomiędzy niskim a średnim, drobna postura, ale jak przywali z liścia to tylko raz i siniak gwarantowany, ciemno brazowe prawie czarne włosy do łopatek, srebrne oczy, wyrazisce usta, natyralnie letko opalona skóra. Rozsądna, inteligentna, zawsze szuka racjonalnych rozwiązań i sensu, nieśmiała (oprucz przyjaciół), lubi tańczyć i grać w piłkę nożną. Kenet MacDonald: średniego wzrostu, szczupły, brązowe włosy, zielone oczy. Dusza towarzystwa, uwielbia opowiadać i robić kawały które zawsze śmieszą, ma podobno kawał na każdą okazje, uwarza się za mistrza trollowania. Ełgieniusz Lucywir Henryk Kołokiewicz III czyli Bob: wysoki, z brzuchem jak typowy mężczyzna, łysy, brazowe oczy, jasna karnacja. Nie boi się okazywać uczuć ani powiedzieć tego co myśli, opiekuńczy, wierny. Bob to tylko przezwisko, a III dlatego, że jego ojciec jest wielką szychą w swojej branży. Wszyscy poznali się w podstawówce. Na początku Joe przyjaźnił się tylko z Kenetem. Potem do przedszkola doszła Maria. Nie gadali z nia przezkilka tygodni. Nikt z nią nie gadał. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi dopiero kiedy dosłownie na siebie wpadli. Bob doszedł w 1 klasie pods. Przez to, że tak okazyał uczucia przychodził do szkoły ze swoim ręcznikiem na pocieszenie. Tylko ta 3 nie śmiała się z niego więc zostali przyjaciółmi. Od tamtej pory stali sie czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi z osiedla. Ciekawostka: Joe kocha Marie od 5kl.pods, a ona go od 4kl.pods :) obydwoje boją się jednak wyznać drugiej osobie uczucia. Dobra i to byłoby na tyle. Pora na ciąg dalszy historyjki. Napiszcie kogo naj-lubicie i dlaczego. Link do poprzedniej częśći: cz.3 _______________________________________________________________________ "Przygotowania czyli: gdzie jest babeczka!" 20:50pm night3 aktywność:1 - Co wyście przynieśli? - przyjaciele Joe znowu chcą mu pomóc w pracy. Tym razem przynieśli ze sobą różne rzeczy. - Przyniosłam energetyki i kawe w termosach. Wczoraj pod koniec ledwo żyliśmy. - Ja wziołem agregat i kable. Jeśli będziemy mieć 20% podłączymy je i mamy full. - Niezły pomysł Kenet. A ty co przyniosłeś Bob? - Papier toaletowy, ręcznik, wiadro, zapasowe majtki dla każdego, puste butelki i prześcieradło. - Ale wiesz, że mamy prywatną toaletę? - Teraz mi mówicie. - Chwila po co ręcznik? - Maria - To nie dla was a dla mnie. - To ten sam z którym przychodziłeś w 1 klasie? - Bez adwokata nie muszę odpowiadac na takie bytania. 21:00pm aktywność:1 - Halo! Halo! Na prawdę dobrze ci idzie. Większość nie wytrzymuje tak długo. Mangle to znaczy ToyFoxy jest przeważnie bardzo aktywny. A spoktałeś już Black Kitty. Jeśli nie to pewnie zobaczysz ją dziś, ale spokojnie nie zrobi ci krzywdy. E... czasami małpuje czyjeś ruchy i tyle. Na kartetce słowo wspólniczka jest w nawiasie bo robiąc kawały Animatronikom pomaga tobie do tego blokuje Marionetke czasami na prawdę dziwnymi rzeczami, ale ma gdzieś czy przeżyjesz czy nie. Traktuje to wszystko jak gre. E... nie interesuje się równierz losem innych robotów. Oprócz jednego. W tej pizzeri znajdują się również nieAnimatroniki które tego e... mówiłem ci chyba o nich. Jest taki który może zabić wyglądem i smrodem. Mówimy na niego SpringTrap albo SpringBoonie. Żadko pokazuje się tej nocy, ale pokazyje. Nie zabije cię jeśli Kitty bedzie w pobliżu. Czasami przychodzi jeśli ja zawołać, ale żadko. Prędzej przyciągną ją dźwięki muzyki, ale nie tylko ją. Życzę ci powodzenia. Uważaj na Mangle i nie bój się Dark Kitty. - SpringTrap? SpringBoonie? Z kąd oni wzieli takie nazwy? - Kenet - Chwila. SpringBoonie? Czy to znaczy, że to królik? - Jo - Mnie to nie obchodzi. Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteśmy - Bob - Ja nawet troche się cieszę - Kenet - Co? - To jak gra komputerowa tylko w realu. To super sprawa. - Tylko, że tu masz tylko jedno życie, a GAME OVER to na prawdę GAME OVER - Maria - Dobra nie siej nie potrzebnej paniki - Jo 22:00pm aktywność:2 - Dobra Mangle jest w pokoju3. Rzeczywiście jest bardzo aktywna już 3 razy musiałem blokować ją w wentylacji. Oo. - O co chodzi Jo. - ToyBoonie ruszył. - Wiedziałem, że ręczuś mi się przyda - wszedł skulony pod stół przytulając ręcznik. - Chwila ręczuś? Powarznie? - wszyscy zaśmiali się. 23:00pm aktywność:5 Bob w końcu wyszedł z pod stołu bo nadszedł jego czas na obserwcje. Ustalili taki plan: co 3 minuty patrzą na kamere i nakręcją pozytywke, a co godzine się zmieniają. Dwójka stoi przy drzwiach, a ostatni odpoczywa. Jak na razie plan wypala i unikneli Foxyiego, ToyBooniego, Mangle i Chici. 00:00am aktywność:6 - Bob zmiana. Bob - Jo miał się zmienic miejscami z Bobem, ale ten od kilku minut spał. Jo szybko chwycił tablet i nakręcił pozytywke w ostatniej chwili. - Co się stało Jo? - Maria - Zasnoł. - Co? Gdzie są? - Patrze. Jest Foxy, ToyBoonie, Chica. O siema ToyFreddy. Niemogę znaleść Mangle. (będę pisać raz, że to baba a raz, że chłop bo nie jestem bewna kim jest, a i nie sugeruje, że jest sprawcą the bite of 87)W tym momencie kratka od wentylacji na suficie spadła. Z niej wyłoniła sie robo-macko-ręka z pazurami, a za nią robo-głowa białego lisa. ToyFoxy zawył budząc Boba i Keneta. Machnoł ręką w ich kierynku. Zrobili unik, a pazury Mangle zrobiły trzy ślady na biurku. Kenet aż krzyknoł zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Z wentylacji wyszła kolejna ręka która od razu powędrowała w jego kierunku. Na szczęście Bob chwycil gaśnice i walnął ją zanim dotarła do Keneta. Potem odblokował gaśnice i zapienił twarz Lisa. Ta znowu krzyknęła. Zaczęła machać rękami bez opamietania. Na ścianach i podłochę postawały nowe ślady pazurów. W końcu zcząsnęła pianę z byska i wypatrzyła Boba. Rzuciła się na niego, a jego przyjaciele na nią. Maria chwyciła miotłe, Jo krzesło, a Kenet już szykował agregat żeby porazić go prądem. Mangle nie dała się jednak tak łatwo. Kiedy jedną ręką chwyciła unieruchamiając Marie, a drugą Jo miała zamiar zrobić Bobowi "The Bite of 2150", ale ten zablokował jej pysk gaśnicą. Znowu zaczęła machać głową gdzie popadnie przy okazji nieświadomie wypuszczając pozostałą dwójke. Kiedy w końcu znowu mogła ruszać szczęką Kenet podpioł do niej elektrody rażąc ją prądem, aż jej lewe oko wybuchło. Nie chcał dłużej walczyć i powoli wyczofała się spowrotem do wentylacji. Nikt z nastolatków nie ucierpiał tylko Bob miał trzy powierzchowne zadrapania na lewym przedramieniu. - Nic nikomu się nie stało? - Joe - Nie. - Spoko. - Okej. A Bob nie waż mi się więcej zasypiać bo Mangle będzie twoim najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Przy sprzątaniu biura skapneli się, że babeczka zniknęła. ToyFoxy była największym zagrorzeniem jakie ich spotkało tej nocy. W sumie aktywnymi Animatroniki była: Chica, Foxy, Mangle, ToyBoonie i Freddy, Boonie, Black Kitty i SpringTrap, ale nikt go nie zauwarzył bo był w piwnicy. Przyjaciele postanowili dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o pizzeri. Ciocia Marii i kuzynka Boba były dziennikarkami w nie małych firmach więc od razu po powrocie do domu poprosili je żeby poszukały dla nich wszelkich informacji i pizzeri Freddiego Fazbera. Takiego wyniku sie nie spodziewali. ____________________________________________ Link do nasępnej częśći: cz.5 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach